A Leg Up in the Race/Transcript
Leafy Walks to Bubble reading "How to be Dumb" book but she pops her *Cue Intro Firey: Hey Coiny, you're a penny, you're worthless! Coiny: Worthless isn't the right word, you ment to say i'm priceless! Firey: You, priceless, Hahahaha! Coiny: Well,at least I have a brain. *Firey gasps Tennis Ball: Whoa guys, calm down. Firey: Hey would it you Tennis Ball, you don't even have arms! Coiny: Well I least Tennis Ball knows more than you! Firey: Really Coiny, I, I mean Barf! *Rocky barfs on Tennis Ball Firey: If you won Dream Island. Coiny: Well, I wouldn't be surprised if i did! Announcer: So let's find out who won't win Dream Island. Last episode your little team 3 lost again. Go that way to the cake at stake place. *Cake at Stake Theme *A copies of Cherries and Grapes laughing at Another name Announcer: So the 2 of you most voted will leave the team. The grapes which choose one to be on their team, and which one will be eliminated. Tennis Ball: So that means only one of us is safe? Announcer: Yes, that's true. And that safe person to be Firey, who got 9 out of the total 61 votes. Tennis Ball and Coiny. With 22 and 30 votes respectively, you both leave the team. Coiny: What? Firey: Haha! Coiny: Grr! (Slaps Firey) Firey: Whoa! whoa! If i were you, i would not slap the most awesome person in the world. *Camera pans to Grapes and the TLC Announcer: Coiny and Tennis Ball, you two got the most votes. It is up to the Squashy Grapes to decide who'll stay, and who will be eliminated. Coiny: Leafy, Icy, Blocky, please, let me stay, don't think of me, it's just the Firey slapper, think about me, someone who wants a second chance, at winning Dream Island! Blocky: That is the worst speech i ever- Tennis Ball: But if he stays on your team, he wouldn't do you any good. Just to slap Firey all day long Leafy: That's a good point! Coiny: Wait, wait, No! You don't wknow how badly i wanna stay! Leafy: Well, I think our team will have to pick... (choosing player) ...Tennis Ball. Coiny: WHAT!?!? Announcer: Coiny, it looks like it's the end for you. *Coiny falls into the TLC. *Announcer stamps OUT on the final contestants Leafy: Yay Tennis Ball, you're on our team! Announcer: Actually, this episode, we're breaking up the teams. You're the Final 12, As a result, you're all getting a reward, BFDI DDSs. The super fun portable handheld videogame console will let you play the most exciting games in 12 screens. A doedecascreen. Plus, it's foldable. So yeah, you can play with those later. Right now, (opens the ladders) you have to climb these ladders. so that's the 12th contest. Go! *Everyone climbing except TB and Rocky Tennis Ball: How do i do this? *Everyone still climbing Announcer: Come on, people. *Everyone is still climbing Announcer: Ha, ha, water balloons! *Throws Water Balloons to other opponents *Throws a water balloon and Eraser falls *Throws another water balloon and Bubble pops and Firey screams and dies *9 people climbing are left Pen: Yes Number One! (Screen:1-Pen) Snowball: No number two! (Screen: 2-SB and 3-Blocky) *BRC recovers Bubble Bubble: Oh, oh no! oh no! *Ice cube in 4 and Leafy in 5 Match: Yah! Pencil: Yey! Match: Way to go pencil! *Match in 6 and pencil in 7, Eraser in 8 and Firey in 9 Match: Good job bubble! Bubble: Finally! *Bubble in 10 Tennis Ball: Oh no what do we do? *Rocky's barfing flying and his score is in 11 and TB in 12. Announcer: Okay, so that are we're now here except for that clumsy Tennis Ball. Let's see the results Leafy: Uh, why we're standing in gray squares? Announcer: I'll get to that later. So anyway, i'll give you all 30 bonus points Leafy: But this game doesn't even have points! Announcer: Well, now it does! *Gets 30 points to Everyone and screams Firey: whoawow! Announcer: Your score you throw you future episodes. Snowball: Oh great, boring! Announcer: Oh, and from now on, no more win tokens Eraser: So what happened to the 2 win tokens that i already have! Announcer: They'll be traded for 15 points each. *Blocky, Firey, and pen has 45 points but Eraser has 60 points. Announcer: As another bonus, you get points to pending that you get in the last contest *All getting points except for that clumsy Tennis Ball Announcer: Also, for every vote you got any of the previous episodes, that's minus one point Firey: (Tasting of Nonexisty) That's weird, do i taste peanut butter? Okay maybe not. Announcer: Anyway, Pencil, As you may know, you're the only person who still hasn't ever got a vote. Pencil: Yeah! Announcer: Bubble, However, you got one vote. Bubble: Oh No! (turns into 31) Waah! Announcer: Ice cube got 2 votes, in episode 6 and 9 Ice Cube: Wha? (turns into 40) Announcer: Leafy and Eraser. You each got 3 votes *Eraser sets 61 and Leafy sets 37 Leafy: No! Announcer: Match and Pen, you each have 4 votes. Match: (Sets to 34) OMG Seriously? Pen: (Sets to 71) Well, I'm still in first! Announcer: Blocky, you got 10 elimination votes *Blocky sets to 50 Announcer: And Firey, you got a total 14 votes. *Firey sets to 34 Match: Hey firey! Announcer: Rocky's recieving 15 votes *Rocky sets to 16 Announcer: Snowball, you've been voted for 18 times all in episode 9 Blocky: Bye bye. *Snowball sets to 32 *Firey, Match, Bubble, Tennis Ball laugh at Snowball Snowball: That laugh isn't fooling anyone! Announcer: Tennis Ball, out of everyone here, you recieves the most votes at 25. *Tennis Ball finally sets to 5 Announcer: So these are your current scores. Snowball, Bubble, Rocky, and tennis ball. You're the bottom 3rd. So the voting will between the 4 of you. Voters, It is time to cast your ballets. The person with the most votes will be eliminated. *Sign appears "Comment to vote! Last day of voting is December 10, 2010." then "Episode 13 will be released on January 1, 2011." Tennis Ball: Firey? Firey: Yeah? Tennis Ball: I suggest you don't go around setting you people you don't know on fire? *All the recommended characters on fire *Episode ends Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Script